


48, Below

by FixaIdea



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Neverwhere AU, partial survival AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixaIdea/pseuds/FixaIdea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1848, and Paris Above is in uproar again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this drabble is a fill for another Tumblr prompt - but also a part of my pet Neverwhere AU, which hopefully will be expanded later. The basics are outlined here [in this post](http://fixa-idea.tumblr.com/post/109989961139/fixa-idea-for-the-les-misneverwhere)

Silence reigned, apart from the soft splashing of the paddle. It has for hours now. Grantaire was beginnign to get uncomfortable.

‘Shouldn’t we turn back, Enjolras? It seems like the fighting has either moved or stopped.’

No answer.

‘Come now, citizen, we haven’t been home for days. Not only that, but we haven’t even found anyone, dead or alive, since yesterday.’

Still nothing.

'Enjolras, you need to rest. We’ve done what we could already. I know you want to be up there, to fight, but you’ll need to let it go. It’s not your business anymore. Paris Above doesn’t need or want us anymore. You’ll need to let it go in turn. It’s eating you up, I can smell your frustration.

'That would be a miracle’ said Enjolras with a snort 'To smell anything here.’

Grantaire chuckled, relieved at finally getting a reaction.

'We’ve been living down here for 16 years, one would persume you’ve gotten used to the smell of the sewers by now.’

Enjolras sighed and sat down, finally turning to face Grantaire.

'It hasn’t bothered me for a long time.’

Grantaire smiled at him, a little sadly and reached over to pat his knee.

'I know. But now they are raising the flag and building barricades again, and you want to be a part of it.’

'I know it cannot be. Paris Below is where we belong now. Still, at least I want to know what’s going on. And collect any possible survivors. You can’t claim that to be a useless endavour.’

'I’m not, I’m just saying our task seems to be finished, at least for now. And as for gathering news, we can sneak up Above tomorrow and see for ourselves. Will that do?’

'It will have to’ Enjolras nodded, resigned.

'Good’ said Grantaire, patting his friend’s knee again 'Let us go home then, before the others get worried.’

'Very well then. Let’s go home.’


	2. Chapter 2

And a bonus picture:

 


End file.
